


Cloud Nine

by kariberri13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Firefighter Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nurse Izzy, Nurse Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: “I don’t love you. I never have.” Alec's life comes crashing down around him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. Comment what you guys think. Thanks!!

“I don’t love you. I never have.” It was the phrase that sent Alec’s life spinning out of control. Seven words were all it took to make his world crash down around him. Alec thought he did everything right. Alec thought Steven was the love of his life. He sat in the middle of his living room, staring at the ceiling. Izzy would be coming soon, she was going to yell at him for not having everything packed. He couldn’t bear to pack the last two years of his life away. 

He thought Steven was the one, that he was the missing puzzle piece. He gave two years to the man, he was going to give him forever. Six months ago they moved in together. Alec felt like he was on cloud nine, and now he is falling towards the earth, without a parachute. 

A knock at the door jolted him out of his dark thoughts. He took another glance around the room. Next to the bookshelf laid a broken picture, glass was scattered on the floor. It was him and Steven at the fair, in front of the ferris wheel. That was where Steven asked him to get a place together. That Alec looked so happy, a vast difference from Alec now. He looked at the book sitting on the coffee table. He was reading, and Steven was sitting next to him, curled up watching a movie. It was just hours before they went to dinner. Alec took them to the nicest restaurant he could.

He was going to ask Steven to marry him. He wanted forever with him. He made arrangements before they even went. He went with a cheesy proposal, a dessert with a ring on top of it. He was giddy the entire dinner. He couldn’t wait for dessert to be brought out. When it was finally brought out, he watched Steven’s face turn angry. The other man immediately stood up and left the restaurant. Alec watched helplessly as other people tried to look like they weren’t watching with pity. He grabbed the ring and quickly followed after Steven. 

When he had gotten back to their apartment, Steven was holding the picture of them. Alec tried to ask him what was wrong. Steven dropped the picture, and Alec flinched as the glass shattered on the ground.He could withstand running into burning houses, but he couldn’t watch as a happy memory shattered into something hateful. Steven didn’t answer as he moved towards the kitchen. He scoffed at the champagne that Alec had put on the counter. He had run back after Steven was waiting in the car to set it up. He claimed he had forgotten his jacket. Steven picked up the bottle and popped the cork. He poured it on the floor as Alec watched helplessly. He yelled as Steven poured the bottle out. He wanted to know what had gotten into the other man. That’s when those seven little words destroyed his world. Steven said it with a sneer. 

“I let this go on way too long. At first, you were just a good fuck. Then, I figured we would get a place together so we could fuck whenever, but you got attached.” Steven pushed Alec out of the way and started to pack his things up. Alec stood in the kitchen, tearing running down his face. He didn’t move until long after the door slammed shut behind Steven. He called Izzy, telling her what had happened, and she had rushed over. She calmed him down, and put him to bed. She told him they would pack his things up in the morning, she had the night shift at the hospital and couldn’t stay long. She tried to stay, but Alec shushed her out. He told her he was sorry he had called. She had a sad look in her eyes as she left.

That brought Alec to this moment, sitting in his living room. The champagne still on the kitchen floor and the shattered picture. More pounding on the door finally brought him out of his trance and got him to move. He slowly stood and opened the door. On the other side stood Izzy and Jace. Izzy looked exhausted, but she wouldn’t leave Alec on his own for this. Jace smiled at him, and clasped him on the shoulder as he walked in. Izzy pulled him into a bear hug. 

“Jace, you pack up the kitchen. I got the living room and the bathroom. Alec, pack your bedroom.” Izzy directed them all, knowing Alec would numbly follow her directions right now. Alec nodded as he moved off towards the bedroom with boxes that Izzy brought. 

“I’m worried about him.” Izzy whispered to Jace, tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t think he can live on his own right now.” Izzy shook her head, agreeing with Jace. 

“He can live with me right now. Until he is in a better place. If I ever see that bastard.” Jace pulled her into a hug. 

“I know. You’ll go Lightwood on his ass. I would too.” He said with a laugh. He let her go and moved to the kitchen, grimacing at the spilled champagne. Izzy stood in the living room, she picked up the broken picture. She had been the one to take it. Alec had wanted to spend time with his sister, but Steven had wanted to go with too. She had been hoping to spend time with him alone. She didn’t like Steven from the start, and she knew he didn’t like her any better. Any time Alec went out, he went with. The few times Alec had gone out alone, his phone was blown up every five minutes. The fair was supposed to be the time Izzy voiced her opinion about Steven again, but he had forced his way in. Izzy sighed before starting to pack up the living room. Soon enough the apartment was packed up, and Alec was moving into Izzy’s spare room. 

“It’s just for a week or two.” Alec kept on insisting. Izzy didn’t mind if he stayed longer. He was in pain, and she wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. She was a nurse and his sister, it was her job. She didn’t care, as long as her big brother was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A week or two turned into a month, which then turned into three months. Three months then slowly turned into a year. Alec felt guilty about staying with Izzy so long. And every time he made a mention about moving out, Izzy fretted and asked if he was really ready. Alec went to work, mechanically went through the motions of life, and slept. He only showered when Izzy reminded him, and she would have to remind him multiple times. Izzy stood by and watched as her brother didn’t get better. She was terrified for him. Every time her phone rang, her heart clenched. She was terrified it would be a call to tell her something had happened on a call. That her brother was too depressed and didn’t leave a burning building. 

“Magnus, I don’t know what to do. It’s been a year. He won’t go out, he barely takes care of himself. I’m scared he is going to get himself hurt on the job. He won’t get help, he won’t let me help him. He always talks about moving out, but I feel like I can’t let him yet.” Izzy didn’t know what to do anymore. She had never seen her brother this down. He wasn’t this broken when their parents got divorced, or when their dad disowned him for being gay.

“Isabelle, he got his heart crushed by someone he loved. Of course he is going to be depressed.” Izzy nodded, sadness evident in her eyes. Her break was almost over, and she would have to get back to her patients. She was used to helping people, it was killing her she couldn’t help Alec. 

Alec laid in his bed in Izzy’s spare room. It killed him that he was still here. He just couldn’t give the energy to look for a place. Every time he would, he would be reminded of the time him and Steven spent looking for one together. He would remember the places they looked at and the excitement of living together. Everything he looked at would bring up a memory. His happiest memories were turned sour in just a few hours. 

Alec looked at his alarm clock. It was six in the morning, and his twenty-four hour shift would start in two hours. He wouldn’t see Izzy until tomorrow, and somehow it made him feel a bit better. He hated the look on her face when she saw him. Her eyes held so much pity and sadness for him. He hated seeing her face like that. He was supposed to take care of her, it was his job as her older brother. 

He sighed as he sat up. He really needed a shower and a shave. He moved slowly, going through the motions of taking care of himself. He felt like it was all he did these days. Every day melted into one, half the time he wasn’t sure what day it was. Izzy made sure to remind him of when his shifts were so he didn’t have a no show shift. He hated the feelings he had, but he couldn’t find the energy to deal with them. He knew it was a problem, but he didn’t really care. His life was blown up from underneath him. He never saw what happened coming. It killed him, because Izzy had warned him. 

She kept telling him that Steven wasn’t the one. She could see his flaws. Alec was blinded by his love. He thought he had finally found the one person who completed him. Alec was always taking care of someone, he thought he finally had someone to take care of him. It turns out the only people that would take care of him were his siblings. His mom never had time to see them, or even call. 

She wasn’t a bad mother, but she worked long hours to support them when they were younger. She still worked just as hard, Alec was sure it was because she didn’t know how to face them now. His father had stepped out a long time ago. He didn’t accept the fact that Alec was gay, and when his siblings stood by his side, Robert walked out on all of them. It was that day that Alec knew his siblings would always be by his side. He thought he would finally be able to fill the hole in his heart. He thought what him and Steven had was true love, but he was wrong. 

Alec had turned away from all of Steven’s faults, refused to see them even. Maybe something was actually wrong with him. How could he not see the issues? Everyone else could see them? Maybe he was broken. Maybe he wasn’t meant for love. He sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He wiped the steam from the glass and stared at himself. He looked like shit. It was the first thing he thought. 

He shaved and dried his hair. He looked in the mirror again, still not liking what he saw. He glanced at the neck tattoo. It was stark black against his pale skin. He ran his fingers over it, smiling at the memory of getting it. Izzy, Jace, and himself had gone to get tattooed. Izzy got a snake tattooed on her lower back, and Jace had gotten an owl on his bicep. They both thought Alec would get a hawk, but instead he got a large symbol that meant deflection. He shared with them that it would protect him from incoming blows. It was shortly after their dad had left, and it made him feel better. What good it did right now. He had never felt a harder blow in his life. 

He remembered when Izzy screamed when he came out with a neck tattoo. Her eyes had gotten so wide, and Jace just stood behind her laughing. She yelled at him telling him he could never find a job with that and that he was crazy to have gotten a neck tattoo. When his mother saw it, she didn’t even bat an eye. She knew her children did whatever they wanted, and it was pointless to argue with them about something when they got it into their heads. Alec shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. He finished getting dressed and headed out for his long shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changed to the timeline because I forgot I wrote three months and really wanted it to be a year. I never go back and read these chapters so sometimes I forget about the changes I mean to make!


	3. Chapter 3

Alec knew that his job was dangerous. He knew that every day he put his life at risk to help others. Izzy always called him reckless. Even if he was reckless, everyone knew that he couldn’t stay away from the fire department. Everyone knew that being a fireman was Alec’s calling in life. Izzy knew nothing would keep him from doing his job.

The fire department got a call, a burning home. Alec geared up and jumped into the rig. Helping people made him feel better, it helped block out all that was fucked up in his life. He didn’t have to think about what he did wrong, or how he ended up where he was. All he had to do was save people and put out fires, or that was the simplest way to say what his job was. Alec knew there was more to being a fireman and he loved every second of his job. 

Not thinking turned out to be his downfall. Alec was helping a person out when the ceiling above him came crashing down. He managed to push the person out of the way, but he wasn’t as lucky. Alec felt the burning beam pinned him to the ground. He tried to push the beam off, but it was too heavy. He was helpless in this situation, and the building was becoming too unstable. His face mask had been knocked loose when the beam hit him, and smoke was seeping in. There was no way out, and his team might not be able to help him. 

Alec’s thoughts raced. He was inhaling too much smoke, and his body was trapped under burning wood. He could feel the heat of the fire through his gear. He didn’t have much time left, yet all he could think of was his siblings. Izzy would be crushed. She helped him so much, through anything he needed. Jace would put on a hard front and shut people out. He would bottle his feelings until they came bursting out and who knows what that would look like. His mother would cry, she would think she was a bad mom. Robert, he wouldn’t care. Alec thought about his father bitterly. Alec couldn’t see his father caring at all. 

His lungs burned and he was starting to lose consciousness. He knew his situation sucked, and it was likely he wouldn’t survive. He wished he could have seen Izzy once more, told her that he was sorry for all the trouble he caused lately. He wished he could tell Jace that he couldn’t have asked for a better brother. He wished he could pull them both into one last hug, and let them know it was okay. He could feel himself drifting from being awake. He knew these were his last moments, and they were filled with hopeless wishes. Maybe hopeless was the right word to describe his life. 

“23 year old male suffering from smoke inhalation and burns. His crew identified him as Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus barely registered that this was Izzy’s brother. He knew the moment she saw as the gurney rolled past. 

“Oh my god. Alec!” she cried out. She tried to push her way in but Magnus turned and pulled her away. She tried to push her way past him and to her brother’s side. 

“Isabelle please. He is in the best hands right now.” He tried to comfort her, even though it didn’t do much good. She slumped into her arms as he led her to the waiting area to sit. 

“I know you want to help him, but you can’t. You have to let them do their jobs. You can take care of him after they fix him up.” Magnus whispered. She nodded and pulled out her phone. 

“I have to let mom and Jace know.” Magnus nodded and got up to go find where they took Alec. 

“Hey Jace. I need you to go get mom. Alec got hurt.” Izzy said with a sob. She didn’t get out any other words before she heard the disconnect tone on her phone. Izzy pulled her legs up into the chair. She knew that one day this would happen. Her brother was too reckless and thought more about other people. He always put other people first, never himself. 

When Jace and their mom got to the hospital they pulled her into a tight hug. They all sat down in the waiting room. Her shift wasn’t over, but she knew Magnus had told everyone what had happened, and no one was going to need her right now. 

“Isabelle, what happened.” Maryse asked her. She shook her head, she wasn’t sure what had happened. The crew hadn’t shown up yet, they were still trying to put out the fire that had almost cost Alec his life. She knew as soon as they were done they would be around. Izzy sat up when Magnus walked into the waiting room. 

“They had to intubate him for the smoke inhalation and they are working on his burns right now. A few of them are severe, but he should be okay.” Izzy pulled Magnus into a tight hug and whispered her thanks into his ear. He nodded and left. She sat back down, trying not to pace. 

Soon enough Alec’s crew came in. The five men trailed in, still in turnout gear and dirty. 

“Oliver, what happened?” Izzy demanded. The man sat down with her and began to explain. 

“Apparently, Alec was helping a person out, when a beam fell on him. It knocked his mask off. The building was unstable and the captain was nervous about letting anyone in for fear they might also get hurt. It took a few minutes, but I knew the captain wasn’t going to make a decision, so I ran in. I couldn’t leave him.” Izzy pulled him into a hug.  
“Thank you for not letting my brother die.” Oliver smiled at her and nodded. Noah came over and gave her a hug.

“That damn captain is new. He shouldn’t have thought about it so long. I was about to run in when Oli beat me to it.” Izzy thanked them and they went to sit with the rest of the crew. Magnus came back again and let them know that they could finally see him. Izzy, Jace and their mom raced to the room they were keeping him.

“Oh Alec.” Izzy whispered, moving to brush his hair off his face. He wasn’t awake, but it pained her to see her brother like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus had just sent Alec’s family to go get something to eat when he noticed the man’s eyes slowly open. 

Alec had to be honest, he was surprised when he woke up in the hospital. He knew those white ceilings after coming to see Izzy so often. He tried to sit up, but a man he didn’t know immediately pushed him back down. 

“You are just as stubborn as Isabelle.” The man said with a laugh. Alec assumed that this man was someone Izzy worked with. Alec tried to speak but couldn’t with the tube down his throat. 

“I get it from him.” Izzy said, standing in the doorway of the room. She moved to his bedside and Jace and Maryse came into the room. 

“You better not do this again Alec. I was terrified.” Alec didn't have any other choice but to lay there silently. 

“Isabelle, maybe you should all go home and get some rest. Alexander needs rest too. I also know that none of you have left this hospital since he was brought in yesterday.” Magnus prompted. Izzy sighed but nodded.

“Take good care of him Mags. Let me know if anything happens.” She stared at him with a stern look on her face.

“Of course Isabelle.” Magnus said with a smile. He waved as Alec’s family left the room. 

“You have to be intubated for a little longer, but hopefully we can take you off of it soon.” Magnus said with a smile. Alec nodded slightly. Magnus smiled at him once more before leaving the room. Alec was once again all alone with his thoughts. He didn’t have anything to do other than think. He sat there thinking about how he almost died.  


He remembered thinking about what he wished he would have done differently. Steven crossed his mind. It had been a year since Steven blew up his life. He found himself not wanting to change the outcome of their relationship. Obviously Steven wasn’t the one. It was better to have his world blown up then, instead of years down the roads. Alec wanted someone who would fight to the last breath than someone who shattered love. 

He could give some thanks to Steven, he helped show him he deserves someone better than him. Steven wasn’t going to give him his all, so he wasn’t the one Alec would want to spend his life with. A tear slipped down his face. He finally understood Steven wasn’t the great guy he thought he was. It took a near-death experience, but he realised it. He reached up and wiped the tear away. There was no use crying at a time like this. 

Hours later they finally took the tube out of his throat. He was relieved to finally be able to speak and breathe on his own. Magnus came by to check on him after they had removed it.

“I see that you can finally speak.” Magnus said as he came in, a glass of water in hand.

“Yeah.” Alec said with a raspy voice. It was a bit uncomfortable to speak. Magnus handed him the water, which Alec took gratefully. 

“How long do I have before Izzy gets here?” He asked. Magnus barked out a laugh at that. He smiled as he answered. 

“About fifteen minutes.” Alec sighed and dropped his head on the pillow. Magnus sat down in the chair next to him. Alec tilted his head to look at the other man.  


“Sorry, but Isabelle made me promise. She’s scary when she is in protective sister mode.” Magnus jokes. Alec nodded, he knew exactly how Izzy was when she was being protective. 

“So, you are the infamous Alexander Lightwood that our sweet Isabelle talks about all the time.” Alec blushed at that. He didn’t realise that Izzy talked about him at work. Sure some of the staff had seen him at lunch and in passing, but apparently Izzy talked about him enough that people remembered him.

“How much does Izzy talk about me. Also, anything she says probably isn’t true.” Alec said with a small smile. He tried to recall if he had ever seen the other man around, but he couldn’t remember ever seeing him. He was sure he would remember such a beautiful nurse. Alec didn’t dare tell that man that he found him attractive. He was never great at telling a person’s sexual orientation, although it seemed like Izzy’s superpower. 

“Then is it not true that your single.” Magnus said with a sly smile. He had a daring glint in his amber eyes. Alec felt his face flush again.

“Well I guess that is true.” Alec knew his face was extremely red. He didn't expect Magnus to be flirting with him. Magnus was about to answer him when the familiar click of Izzy’s heels interrupted them. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you better not get hurt again.” Izzy scolded as she walked in. Magnus gave him a sympathetic smile before slipping out of the room.  
“What are you, my mother.” Alec quipped.

“No she is not, but I am.” Maryse said as she made her way into the room followed by Jace. 

“Isabelle is just worried about you Alec.” She said as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Alec looked down and nodded. She sighed.

“Alec, listen. I’m sorry, I told your father not to come, but he is on his way.” Alec looked up in surprise before feeling anger build up.  


“Why, he doesn’t need to come.” His mom scoffed and nodded. Izzy and Jace shared a look. They both knew it was not going to be pretty when Robert showed up.

“He will be here any minute. I wanted to at least warn you before he showed up.” She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He nodded, knowing she probably tried to convince him not to show up. Minutes later Robert actually showed up. Alec held his breath, not sure what his father was going to say. Robert came into the room without saying anything, he awkwardly stood at the edge of the room. 

Alec felt his stomach drop when Magnus walked into the room.

“It certainly looks like a party in here,” he joked, “I just have to give Alexander his meds.” Magnus quietly moved through the room. The awkward tension in the room was apparent, and Alec wished Magnus hadn’t walked in at that moment.

“When are you going to get a girlfriend and settle down Alexander.” His father demanded. Alec flinched, and Magnus stilled next to him for a second before going back to what he was doing. 

“Dad!” Izzy and Jace exclaimed at the same time as Maryse just sighed. Alec wished Magnus was far away from this situation, but it seemed like the man had a front row seat to the Lightwood family drama. 

“Seriously dad. I’m in a fucking hospital because I almost died, and here you are wondering if I’m going to get a girlfriend. Seriously, when are you going to understand that I am gay and that isn’t going to change.” Alec broke out into a cough after yelling at his dad. Maryse sighed again and pointed at the door. 

“Robert, I think it’s time you left. You upset Alec.” She fixed him with a stern glare. Magnus smiled a little when he realised that Izzy got her scary look from her mom. He looked down at Alec, who still had coughs wracking his body. He turned and filled up a cup with water and handed it to him. Alec drank it quickly, which helped with the cough. Robert glared at Alec as he left. 

“Thanks Magnus.” He whispered. The other man smiled and nodded before heading out of the room. Izzy followed him out. 

“Alec, I’m sorry about dad.” Jace said, “how are you feeling?” He moved to sit down next to Alec. 

“I’m doing better, I can’t wait to get out of this hospital.” He answered honestly. Jace laughed and nodded. Maryse told him that she had to go to work and left with a hug and a smile. 

“Jace, will you help me find my own place. I’m sick of living with Izzy.” Alec asked in a small voice. The other man nodded and pushed his hair back.

“I think I can manage that.” He smiled. Izzy came back into the room and asked for a minute alone with Alec. Jace’s eyes narrowed, but he let them have a minute alone. He said he was going to get coffee and then be back.

“Iz, what’s up.” Alec felt nervous. He hoped that she wasn’t mad at him or disappointed. Izzy got a smile on her face that meant she was up to no good, which made him feel more nervous. 

“I think a certain nurse likes you.” She said with a sly grin. Alec immediately flushed, which only caused Izzy to smile wider. “And I think you like a certain nurse.” 

“He just got a front row seat to our family drama. I seriously don’t think he would want to go out now.” Izzy raised an eyebrow at that.

“I just apologized for him being in that situation. He then asked me if I thought you would maybe want to go on a date with him. He didn’t want to ask since he wasn’t sure.” Alec looked away. He knew she meant well, but he was still terrified of dating someone again.

“Alec please. Magnus is a really good guy. He is nothing like Steven. Just give him a chance.” She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He found that this time he didn’t see any pity in her eyes and she looked hopeful.

“Fine, the next time he is in here, I will ask him.” 

“Who and what are you asking?” Of course Magnus chose that moment to come in. Izzy grinned at him and said she needed coffee and left. Magnus watched her go and shrugged.

“Hey Magnus?” The other man turned back to him.

“What’s up?” He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. 

“When I get out of the hospital, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?” Alec knew his face was red, but he didn’t care. Magnus’s whole face lit up with a beautiful smile.  


“I was hoping you would ask that. Of course I will go on a date with you Alexander.” Alec smiled up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Alec was out of the hospital and looking at a new apartment. Izzy came with just to inspect every inch of the place. Alec knew this was just Izzy’s way of making sure he was okay. He appreciated her help though, after everything she proved herself to be the best sister.

Alec and Magnus still hadn’t gone on a date, but they had exchanged numbers before Alec had been discharged. Alec told Magnus that he needed a little more time before going on a date, to which Magnus just answered with the most beautiful smile. Alec smiled and flushed as he remembered the other man’s words. 

“I think I can manage waiting on an angel a little longer.” Alec had wanted to pull him into a kiss, but he held himself back. He wanted to make sure he did everything right with Magnus. Izzy made her way back from checking every nook and cranny of the apartment. She smiled up at him and pulled him into a tight bear hug.

“I approve of this place. But just know, I’m still here for you. If you aren’t ready to move out, it’s okay.” Her voice was soft, but Alec shook his head.

“I’m grateful that you took care of me for this long. I will be okay Iz, anyways, I need my own place if I’m going to take a hot nurse on a date.” Izzy pulled away and lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

“I think you and Magnus will be perfect for each other. To be honest, I always wanted to set you guys up, but Steven was in the way.” Izzy froze when she realised she mentioned Steven. 

“Iz, it’s okay. When I was laying there dying, I had a lot of time to think. Steven wasn’t going to fight for me, it was time to let that relationship go.” Izzy pulled him into another hug. 

“I’m so proud of you. Let’s get you moved in.” 

“Well brother, how does it feel to have your own place again?” Jace asked him. Alec flopped onto the new couch in his living room. He kicked his feet up onto Jace’s lap.

“Incredible. Now please get out so I can have some alone time in my new place.” Jace laughed and pushed Alec’s feet off of him. 

“No problem dude. Tomorrow let’s have a housewarming party.” Alec laughed and agreed, anything to get Jace to leave. He knew if he didn't push him out, the man would never leave. Alec pulled out his phone, sending off a text to Magnus. He was finally ready to take him on that date. He waited only a few minutes before he heard his phone ping. Magnus didn’t have a shift, so he was willing to go out tonight. Alec had around two hours before the time they agreed to meet. 

Alec laid on the couch a few more minutes before he realised he had no idea what to wear on a date with Magnus. His sister’s words rang in his head. ‘Magnus Bane is a man who has impeccable fashion when he is not wearing blue scrubs. Even then, he seems to pull those off.’ Alec sat up, he needed Izzy’s expert fashion sense if he was going to impress Magnus.

“Alec, is something wrong? Do you not feel well?” Izzy asked a million questions without letting him answer. She finally quieted when she heard him laughing. 

“Actually, I’m in a fashion crisis. I don’t know what to wear on my date with Magnus.” He confessed, cheeks dusted with a light pink color. He didn’t want to admit to Izzy that he had no sense of fashion, but he knew she was the person to get help from. 

“I will be over in an hour. Take a shower and shave before I get there.” She commanded.

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a grin. He heard her scoff before hanging up on him. He knew she hated being called ma’am. Alec stretched back out on the couch, telling himself he would do as Izzy said in just a few minutes. 

Alec’s phone pinged with a text from Izzy, ‘I’m serious Alec, go get in the shower. NOW.’ He laughed and rubbed his eyes. Izzy had a sixth sense for knowing when people were not following her directions. He hauled himself off the couch. 

Exactly an hour later Izzy was knocking persistently at his door. Alec rushed to the door, afraid if he left her out there too long she would break his door down.  
“Thank god you actually listened.” She sighed in relief.

“Jeez, you do you take me for?” He joked. She glared at him and moved towards his bedroom, not waiting for him to follow. Alec looked up at the ceiling and contemplated his choice.

“ALEC? Are you coming?” His sister yelled at him from his bedroom. Alec groaned and made his way to his bedroom. Izzy was already deep in his closet, chucking clothes left and right. Some of them hit the floor while others hit his bed. Alec groaned again, now seriously wondering why he called her. 

“Why is everything you own black? Where is that blue shirt I bought you?” Izzy’s voice was muffled from inside his closet. 

“Oh wait, I got it.” She emerged with a pair of black jeans in her hands and the blue button down that she had bought him for his birthday. She thrusted the clothes into his hands and motioned towards the bathroom. Alec looked at the clothes in his hands from a minute before Izzy sighed and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. 

Alec tugged on the jeans and buttoned up the shirt before staring at himself in the mirror. Izzy always said it brought out his eyes, and she had picked out his tightest jeans. He only had a minute to look at himself before Izzy was barging into the bathroom.

“You look great, now let me get your hair under control.” She messed with his hair for a few minutes before she decided it was as good as it was going to get. They left the bathroom where Izzy handed him his leather jacket.

“You better go. I know you are nervous, but Magnus is a great guy.” Izzy said with a small smile. 

“Also, I picked up all the clothes I had thrown around. Don’t worry about it.” She said with a wink. Alec felt his face heat up as his sister laughed. Alec left his sister standing in his apartment, trusting she would lock the door after she left. Alec took a deep breath before he walked in the restaurant. He was nervous about this date. It had been a long time he had been on a proper date. Steven never wanted to go out to dinner, and when he did, it wasn’t really like a date. Steven would spend most of their dinners out on his phone, texting away. 

Alec took another deep breath and made his way inside. As soon as he was in the door, his eyes found Magnus. His breath hitched as he took the other man. Magnus hadn’t noticed him yet, letting Alec just appreciate the man from afar. Magnus was wearing tight blue jeans and a silky purple shirt that revealed a deep vee of his caramel brown skin. Alec felt his face blush. Magnus took that moment to look up, and a bright smile found its way onto his face. He stood up and waved at Alec. All Alec could think was, as if I hadn’t noticed you already. He smiled at Magnus and made his way over. The other man drew him into a tight hug before sitting back down. 

“You look amazing Alexander.” He said with a wide smile. He sounded slightly out of breath. Alec couldn’t imagine that he made this beautiful man feel out of breath, but Magnus made him feel the same way.

“Magnus, you look… wow.” Alec replied, lost of words. Magnus reached across the table and clasped their hands together.  
“I’m really glad you went through with going on a date with me.” Alec noticed a bit of sadness in Magnus’s eyes, and he found that he never wanted to see pain in Magnus’s gorgeous eyes again. 

“I couldn’t let an amazing and kind person slip through my fingers.” This time it was Magnus’s turn to blush. Alec loved the way Magnus looked when a light pink covered his cheeks. 

After dinner, Alec walked Magnus home. Brooklyn was slightly chilly and Alec realised Magnus wasn’t wearing a coat. Alec shrugged off his leather jacket and draped in across Magnus’s shoulders. The other man pulled the material tight around his arms and thanked him. When they reached Magnus’s door, Alec found himself not wanting to leave. 

“Alexander, I know this was only our first date, but I had a perfect time. Do you want to make this official and be my boyfriend?” Magnus asked him boldly. Everything Magnus did was confident, and Alec found it to be something he really liked about him. Alec didn’t answer with words, instead he pulled Magnus into a searing kiss. 

“I would be insane to say no.” He whispered against Magnus’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to only be 5 chapters, but as I can't seem to stop writing. I really love where this story is going and decided to add a few more chapters, and there might be even more added.


End file.
